


We Were Meant To Fall Out Of Love

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.comGif not mineFan art by @i-dont-know-who-i-am-yet





	We Were Meant To Fall Out Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine
> 
> Fan art by @i-dont-know-who-i-am-yet

Amelia Shepherd. If you had to describe your relationship with her, you’d say it was either cold or hot, and never an in-between. You first met in high school, and her brother Derek warned you that she would only break your heart. And you didn’t understand it then, but the quote about feeling happy while suffering never made much sense until you were with Amelia and that day you received the news about your baby having no brain. 

Hearing that your baby was already dead before he even took his first breath, destroyed you and your wife. All your life both of you were taught to fight until you couldn’t fight anymore, and even that, was a struggle. Amelia took out her anger on anything and anyone. Luckily, there were never any lawsuits filed against her. It was as though the world understood and agreed that her pain should be lashed out on everyone, including you.

_____________________________________________

“Where do you think you’re going, Y/N?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Amelia. I can’t be your emotional punching bag day in and day out. It’s been three years since you lost our baby. I’m not saying to just move on and forget about him. I’m just saying, I can’t take this kind of abuse from you anymore. Our marriage used to mean something to you. I used to mean something to you, and all you do is scream at me and hurt me. I get it. You’re still hurting. But there used to be an us. And now, it’s just you and me. We might as well be roommates! What good am I to you, if all you do is hurt me? What good are we to each other, if you won’t get help?”

“Then, leave! I knew you would leave me, Y/N! Good thing our baby died!”

You had tears in your eyes. Didn’t Amelia know by now? That just because you didn’t carry your baby, didn’t mean you didn’t love him as much as she did. You refused to answer her. So you took your jacket, wallet, and keys and left. And you wouldn’t see her again until several years later when you started working at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. 

________________________________________________

"You kept the ring?"

“I did, Amelia. Because no matter what, I still loved you. But I think it’s time I gave this back to you. My contract doesn’t expire for five years, so I’ll do my best to avoid you. Of course, I expect us to be cordial enough to be able to work on any cases together.”

You didn’t let Amelia speak. You couldn’t hear her excuses or reasons. So you took the ring and placed it on her clipboard and didn’t bother to turn around and look at her. Amelia always thought you didn’t love her when you left that day, so she took off her ring as soon as you walked out the door. And seeing you have it on after all this time, made her realize just how much you still cared for her, even though you both knew that whatever happened between you died the second your son did. 

_________________________________

Not even an entire year later, Amelia found out that you were dating Arizona. She could always see how friendly the two of you were, but she refused to believe anything beyond of friendship could exist with you and Arizona. 

Meredith asked Amelia if it would be alright to invite you. After all, when Derek was still alive he saw you as another sister. You were there when they finally adopted Zola. But Meredith knew you would understand why she had to ask Amelia. Amelia stood there for a minute and told Meredith, “Go ahead and invite Y/N, for all I care. It’s your house. Don’t put that on me.”

________________________________

Seeing you in that dress brought back memories to Amelia, yet reality crashed around her when she saw how you and Arizona were whispering in each other’s ears. Amelia remembered when it was you and her saying the most ridiculous things to stave off boredom at gatherings. 

“Y/N, are you sure we can’t just leave?”

“Arizona, don’t you want to spend time with our friends?”

“Of course I want to spend time with our friends, Y/N. Not your ex though! Look, she’s probably throwing invisible daggers at me as I whisper oh, so loving, in your ear.”

You let out a laugh drawing everyone’s attention to you, but neither you or Arizona saw. You two were stuck in your own world.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Y/N.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Arizona.”

The two of you give a quick kiss on the lips, but to Amelia, it felt as though the kiss had lasted far much longer. Amelia looked around and how at ease everyone was with you, yet it took much longer for everyone to trust her, and she was here before you! She couldn’t help but be jealous. And now, she couldn’t help but be jealous of Arizona. 

Amelia knew she had messed things up so badly. She just didn’t know that you would fall in love with Arizona. She always hoped that the two of you would get back together. 


End file.
